What Not To Wear Ft Troyella
by Love is 130
Summary: Basically read the title, its a two-shot. Really cute.. plz read and review


**I don't own what not to wear or the HSM franchise, or maybe I do...: P**

**Authors Note:** So I decided to finish this story but as I reread it, I realized how much grammatical errors there were. Anyways, here is the rewritten version, I should have the next and final chapter in by tomorrow. Thanks to Angkeats for reminding me of this story.

* * *

**What Not to Wear**

As I headed towards my latest class, I was wearing a University of Mexico sweatshirt that belonged to Troy, and a pair of baggy sweats. I had a messy bun, and no makeup whatsoever. Now, you might be thinking how in the world, I had gone from a girly girl to a hobo. Well, if you are majoring in biological engineering while creating an organization for terminal cancer, fashion is really the last thing on my mind. It really does take a toll on you when you have so much stress but there will always be the gang and especially Troy who helps me relax. I am going to tell you the truth, with all my stress, lack of any form of style, my confidence has dropped.

I am dating Troy Bolton, who is right now at the top of his game; he gets girls basically throwing themselves onto him. Unlike me those girls actually have a sense of style and look hot. While I look like a ten year old boy. Troy always says how beautiful I am but I just keep thinking I am not good enough for him. I have not told anyone this, but Sharpay, Taylor, and even Kelsi have begged me to get a makeover. I just have not found the time for it, so I continue to deny that I have any kind of problem. Anyway today, the gang invited me and Troy to dinner so when I get home I have to get ready.

At 8:00- Arrival to Restaurant

As we walked into the restaurant I found the gang sitting in a huge booth,

"Hi guys" Troy said and I waved with a smile

"Hello lovers" they said in unison and we both looked at each other and rolled our eyes while they laughed.

"So how was your day guys" I asked as Troy put his arm around my shoulders

"Great" said Ryan and everyone nodded

All of a sudden out of nowhere I saw about 5 cameras shoved in my face and I screamed. The girls all laughed as the boys exchanged worried looks. All of a sudden two people approach me,

"Hi I am Stacy London" she smiled "And I am Clinton Kelly" he said "And we are from What Not to Wear" they smiled at me

"Sharpay…" I whined, the crowd laughed

"So we got a deal for you, we will give you a free trip to New York for a week and a five thousand dollar credit card" they said with a smile, "But there's a catch" they said with a mysterious glint in their eyes, "You have to give up your wardrobe" they said "So are you up for it" they asked

"Do I have a choice" I said defeated with a smile, "No" Sharpay said with a bossy tone

"Well there you have it" I said, "How many of you knew about this" I asked

Kelsi, Sharpay, and Taylor raised their hands while closing their eyes scared of my reaction, I giggled and said, "Hey it's about time"

"Wait, why didn't the guys know?" I asked

"Because if we told any of the guys, they would have told Troy, and knowing Troy can't keep a secret from you, we didn't tell them" Kelsi responded

"Hey I can keep a secret" Troy said defending himself, I raised my eyebrows "Ok I can't" he stated defeated

"Ok now, we will see the secret footage" Stacy said, this is where my eyes went wide and hid my face in Troy's chest and I could feel him chuckle he whispered in my ears, "don't worry about it babe, you know I think you are the most beautiful girl" he said and I pecked him.

"Ok, you guys are in love we get it" said Stacy, and we blushed, she turned around and pressed play

The first footage was of me and Troy sitting under a tree in the University campus and I had my hair in a messy bun while wearing Troy's other sweatshirt. I groaned as I saw the video I looked even more hideous than I thought, then Sharpay came on the tape, "So there you have it, Troy and Gabriella, she always wears his sweatshirts, I think she has a collection of them. He loves it when she wears them and she loves to feel him around him when he's not around" Stacy paused the tape and stated:

"Don't you guys have rings or something that could symbolize how she's your" she said pointing at Troy "and can't a ring symbolize how he's with you" she said pointing towards me "You don't have to wear something that weighs more than you" she said and everyone laughed, I just hid my face in Troy's shoulder because I was blushing

She pressed play and then it showed the four girls in my closet, "As you can see she has sweats, t-shirts, more sweatshirts, Troy's shirts, and some sneakers. Ohh, and when she goes out, she wears these baggy jeans and sweaters that cover every part of her body" said Taylor

"Gabriella used to be the sweetheart of our high school, wearing girly but simple clothes," said Kelsi they showed a picture of me and Troy when we did everyday and I could not help but smile "But then when she reached college, she opened up the foundation for terminal cancer dedicated to her late father and the addition of her major, have led her to not caring about herself" she said with a sad smile " She takes care of everyone except herself" Sharpay said

As the footage closed, Clinton said, "So are you ready Gabriella" he asked and I nodded nervously "Ok gather up all your clothes and we'll see you in a week" he said, him and Stacy got up and said bye to the gang

"You guys are mean" I said

"You don't really mean that, I know you don't have time, plus you're the spokesperson for your campaign at least look good" Taylor said, this got me thinking

"You know what, I think that I should make the most of this, so thanks guys" I got up and gave each of the girls a hug

A week after, after putting all my stuff in suitcases, the gang and I were standing in the airport saying goodbye.

First, came Jason

"Have fun little sis, but please don't turn into another Sharpay" he whispered the last part and I giggled and nodded, next Kelsi gave me a hug and told me good luck

Sharpay always the drama queen was starting to cry "Shar…..I am only gone for a week, deep breaths hunny" "bye I love you" she said then ran to Zeke's shoulder and cried

Then Taylor came up with Chad and they gave me a huge hug and they told me to have fun and relax.

Finally Troy came up, the rest of the gang waited patiently. Troy came up to me and gave me a huge hug then rested his forehead on mine, "You know this is the longest time we have been away from each other" he said sadly. "I know" I whispered with tears in my eyes. "Don't cry I want you to have fun ok. This is like the vacation you never got." I nodded

"I will miss you so much" he whispered looking at me with his intense eyes

"I will miss you more" I whispered back then he pulled me in to an earth shattering kiss

"I love you" I said after we pulled apart

"Love you too" he said

As I went to give in my ticket, I turned back to the gang and looked at Troy. I blew a kiss his way and he smiled and put it in his pocket. I giggled after that and knew that whatever happened I will always have him.

**Read and Review!**

**xoxo**

**Haily**


End file.
